


I want candy

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, skinny love, slight het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an obsession over green apple rings. Dean has an obsession for Sam. Dean solves his obsession by obsessing over Sam's obsession. (Say that 10 times fast!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want candy

There are 295 stories on A03 with the same title. Wow. just.. Wow.   
Find the original post here: http://superwoman0124.tumblr.com/post/112224151746/i-want-candy

Sam had a weakness. 

A sugary sweet green apple ring touched his lower lip and he couldn't help but let a chaste moan leave his lips. The summer heat in Alabama did nothing to soothe other needs, wants, but this was his own private freedom. When they had the cash or when Sam got ballsy enough to steal them, he'd savor them. Two or three a day. After a week, they'd get stale, and Sam would divulge himself into enjoying the rest of the package. 

Sam darted his tongue out to taste that sweet sticky residue that would go away too soon and he licked the sugar from his fingers, sucking on the tips until all he tasted was himself.

Dean was across the room, his body leaning off the bed as he watched, rapt by his little brother's small delight. He hid his blush, but he couldn't look away. Sam was 16, bangs hiding his bright shy eyes and delicate features, but Dean couldn't be more confused as to how some awkward kid could be any more beautiful than his little Sammy. Dean felt ashamed, knew it was wrong to watch his brother like this, want to be something not normal. Be some freak who had thoughts like this. This was his _brother._ The brother he took care of when he was sick. The brother that crawled into his bed and snuggled tight and drove him crazy and... and... Dean was losing his shit. He pulled his eyes away from the sight before him, begrudgingly, to run his fingers through his sweat slick hair. He sighed and peered back up, not wanting to disturb his brother's silent peace. Sam was unperturbed, popping the ring into his mouth and running his tongue along the side. 

Dean clenched his fist, sharp fingernails digging into the calloused flesh of his palm. Sam had to know what he was doing. He only did it when Dad wasn't around. Dean readjusted himself in his pants, shifting his hard on to his leg instead of letting it tent the tight gym shorts spread across his thighs. He'd take care of that later. 

Sam let out another small moan, biting off a small part of the ring and taking it between his parted lips. 

Or Dean could take care of that now. Yeah. 

Dean got up suddenly and when the bathroom door slammed, it knocked Sam out of his blissful stupor. Sam blinked before shrugging, going back to his candy. 

Dean stripped off his pants, almost impossible to avoid the urgent swollen member currently red with frustration.

He peeled his shirt from his sweat slick back and turned on the water to the shower. He sat on the edge, hand resting on his forehead as he tried to get the image of Sam burned into his head out. The more he tried to rid himself of it, the more stubborn it was, always the forefront of his mind. 

Dean tried to reason with himself. He wasn't in love with his brother. It was desperation. 

Yeah, that was it! Desperation. He didn't want his brother like that. It'd just been awhile, that's all. No tits or ass in 3 months will do that to a teenager. Dean felt the water and stroked his cock, stepping carefully into the claw foot bathtub. He relaxed against the wall, hand lazily running his length and he closed his eyes. 

Sam with that stupid apple ring. He'd like to taste what Sam's lips taste like after, the sugar so obvious- 

No, no, no, no! Something else! Goddammit, Winchester, get yourself together! Do **not** think about your brother while you jack off. 

Dean shook himself and readjusted, laying his head back on the wall. 

Oh, there was that waitress last week. The one with the really tight, firm ass. It was like two apples in the back of her pants. Dean thumbed his head, stroking back down to twist his grip. 

Yeah, this is good. He began to imagine the scenario, her twisting her ponytail between her fingers and popping gum between her luscious full red lips, her give-me-tips cleavage exposed and there for Dean to idolize, and her perfect bubble butt swaying when she walked back into the kitchen. Dean pumped furiously at the thought of biting into one of her apple cheeks, and then he wondered if it would taste like apples. Just like Sam's lips. Sam worshipping the candy between his flat wonderful lips and imagined them around his cock, sweet taste mingling with the salty precome dribbling down his shaft.. fuck! No! Bad Dean! 

Dean scrambled his hands from his cock like it was on fire and shook his head. His dick throbbed from sudden lack of contact and he turned the water to an ice cold temperature. He would avoid jacking off for the rest of his life if it meant that this would play out the same way. The only thing being, his dick wouldn't go down. The freezing water made Dean miserable, his body wanting to shrink and go fetal, but Dean's cock was impervious. All 7 inches stood proud and curved towards his stomach. Dean tried putting it directly into the water, and as much as it stung and he hissed, it wouldn't stop. Fuck. Dean gave up, turned off the arctic ice water and grabbed a towel. He dried off, avoiding his swollen cock begging for attention. 

Privacy had always been an issue for the Winchesters so walking out in only a towel didn't alter Dean's thoughts. He opened the door wildly, mumbling angry tones about stubborn things and it peaked Sam's interest. When he looked up from his obsession, he saw Dean, dripping wet, towel swaying when he stepped to his duffel swinging it on the opposite bed. Sam hadn't noticed he was staring, mouth agape and tongue swollen. Dean looked up from his task of finding clean underwear and looked at Sam. 

"What?" He spewed angrily, not meaning to sound harsh, but it coming out that way anyway. His frustration throbbed in his brain like a migraine forming. 

Sam looked away, at the floor, the bathroom door, anything but his brother's beautiful tanned skin. 

"N-nothing." Sam whispered as he placed his final apple ring to the edge of his lips. 

Dean failed. He had no clean underwear. Crap. 

"Did Dad leave you any money for laundry?" Dean sat on the edge of the bed across from Sam's knees, Dean's legs parted and Sam could see the firm muscled edge of Dean's thighs, leading up to..

"Hello? I'm talking to you, genius. Snap out of it. Did dad leave-"

"N-no." Sam looked into Dean's apple green eyes, touches along the edges of dark green, the color of moss and fresh grass on the first day of spring. 

"Shit. Guess I'll just have to go without." Dean stood, and dropped the towel. Sam averted his eyes as Dean pulled out flannel pajama pants and forgot the shirt. He was too frustrated, too confined for any of that shit anyway. 

Sam sat back and stared at the ceiling. He counted the specks like he so badly wanted to count Dean's freckles. Sam sighed, noticing the odd warmth beside him. Dean was staring at him. 

Why did Sam need to be so goddamned beautiful? His lengthy awkward muscled arms, his long legs and tight features. Sam had gone through puberty and it was doing so well for him. Dean cleared his throat as Sam worked the last of the ring into his mouth, returning the staring back at him. 

"What?" It was Sam's turn to ask. "Do I have something on my face?"

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sat down. 

"Don't you get sick of those things?" 

 

Sam leaned up on one arm, resting on his elbow to look at Dean. 

"No, never." Sam chuckled. "Why?"

"Just askin'." Dean huffed an impatient breath. He readjusted himself in his pants, still hard. Still swollen. God, would it ever go down? 

Sam slid the candy around his mouth, sucking on it until it was almost nothing. 

"Want one?" Sam offered the bag. 

"Sure." Dean didn't move. He didn't reach his arm to grab one. Just sat there. 

Sam shook the bag. "Well, take one."

"Don't want those, Sammy." Dean raised his arm to point at Sam's mouth. "Want that one." 

Sam's heart skipped a beat as the blush spread to his face. 

"The one that's in my m-mouth?" 

Dean nodded. "You got it. That alright?" Dean's smoldering gaze struck him like lightning, seen it so many times, but this was the first time (he noticed) it was on him. 

Sam was confused. Why would he want this one? Sam stuck his tongue out and pulled the sloppy half-eaten candy from between his lips, offering it to Dean. 

Dean shook his head and pushed Sam's hand away. "Not like that." 

Sam popped the ring back into his mouth. "You're being weird." 

"The weirdest." Dean agreed and chuckled lightly, momentarily embarrassed and so freaking uncomfortable. "I don't want your dirty hand germs all over it." 

"But my mouth germs are okay?" Sam sassed unapologetically, really getting the hang of that bitch face Dean loved. 

"They're just... different. I watched you brush your teeth this morning, but god knows where those hands have been." Dean looked back and pulled up a pillow, throwing it at Sam's face. Sam sputtered, taken by the surprise attack. 

"You jerk!" Sam threw the pillow back and it fell before reaching its target. 

"Haha! Bitch! Can't even throw a pillow right! What's Dad gonna say when you ask to join softball?"

"Duh, softball's for girls!" Sam chuckled, eyes rolling so hard in his head he thought he'd lose them. 

"My point exactly." Dean sat back, hitting his head roughly on the headboard, letting out a rough breath. 

"You're so mean, Dean!" Sam crossed his arms and selected the appropriate pouty face. Dean chuckled and his eyes sparkled. Sam was just so goddamned _adorable._

"Come'ere." Dean offered a hand and Sam stared at it like a hot poker. 

"Why?" Sam pouted. 

"Just.. come'ere." 

Sam took his hand and Dean pulled him down. Sam had no choice but to straddle Dean's hips, feeling the hard press of an insistent erection through the flimsy material of Dean's pants. 

"I'm- uh." _'What the fuck are you doing, Dean?'_ His mind screamed. _'I have to know.'_ He shouted back, stifling the angel on his shoulder. "I'm gonna take the candy. Okay? No hands." Dean offered his hands in surrender and shook them. He laid them down flat beside Sam's legs. 

Sam blushed from ear to ear and nodded shyly. 

Dean leaned in and finally, finally captured his little brother's lips with his own. Sam let out a little sound he'd never cop to making, but it was bliss. Dean's smooth lips against his own chapped ones made his head spin, blood seeking a way out of his skin. Dean licked Sam's closed lips as if asking for permission, and Sam inclined, parting them and accepting Dean's firm tongue inside. Dean swiped the candy before twirling his tongue around Sam's, and Dean unknowingly bucked his hips up, making Sam squirm on his lap. It was hot, so hot and Sam could feel a cold drip of sweat running down his spine. Dean smiled into the kiss, sweet breath filling Sam's nostrils as Dean twirled the candy on his tongue. Sam couldn't breathe, intoxicated by the feel and sounds of his brother's lips. Sam opened his eyes when Dean pulled away, willing himself not to lean back in and take the sweet back. 

Sam's mind was hazy and all he could think of was to say, "Cool." 

Dean chuckled lightly, and Sam focused on the spit shine of Dean's bottom lip. His spit. On Dean's lips. 

"Was uh-" Dean cleared his throat. "Was that alright, Sammy?" 

"Perfect." Sam breathed, taking delicate fingers and cupping Dean's cheek. Sam leaned back in and reclaimed Dean's lips, crushed so hard their teeth met with a sick sound, but they didn't care. Sam took his time, exploring Dean's mouth. Traced Dean's teeth with his tongue, poking in to feel the warmth of Dean's breath. Dean tasted sweet now, too and Sam took the candy back. 

Sam grinned around the last bite of ring, smiling triumphantly. 

Dean sighed and smiled. 

"Greedy." There was no heat to the word. Dean said it for a lack of anything else to say. His smile couldn't be brighter. Dean looked eased, his shoulders visibly relaxed, his pupils blown wide. Sam sank to lay his forehead on Dean's shoulder and chuckled. 

"What?" Dean raised his hand to rest on Sam's back. 

"Took you long enough." Sam reached over to the bag and popped another apple ring into his mouth, smirking like a mad man. Dean chuckled and laid his head in his hands as Sam kissed him lightly on the lips. Sam swung his leg off of Dean's and stood up, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in Dean's face with a loud mmmpfh. 

"Bitch." Dean exclaimed. 

"Jerk." Sam huffed. 

.END.


End file.
